Nick Holland (Diggs)
Nick "Diggs" Holland is an Assassin of Australian descent. Origins Diggs was born in 1993 in Melbourne Australia to Eliza Holland, a lawyer of the criminal court and Liam Holland, a criminal profiler and hardcore survivalist. After his 16th birthday and five years of intense legal studies he discovered evidence of scams, blackmail and extortion in his mothers office. When he reported her to the police they turned him away, him and his father escaped to the lawless outback in a stolen plane. They set up the building known now as fort Masyaf and where Liam lived out the rest of his days eventually meeting his end at the hand of a rattle snake. Joining the Brotherhood On his way into the city one day Diggs as he now goes by, was spooked by the presence of bikers flying what seemed at the time to be Templar flags. Upon later inspection they turned out to be a generic gang. But this experience, plus his distrust of the legal system was enough to tick him over the edge. The following week he made rudimentary contact with the assassins in the form of a panicked distress message. The assassins dispatched blob, an assassin of the first rank to train him and welcome him to the creed. Post joining The donation of his home and farm as a new den has strengthened the position of the Assassin Brotherhood in Australia. Emily Waters- Diggs' first traumatic experience post joining the assassins was due to the death of a young girl named Emily. Jet- Diggs was part of the team that broke into abstergo towers in New York to break a young potential assassin named Jet. Operation Fire Bugs- During a routine visit from other assassins Diggs' home was set on fire by a group of arsonists known as the Phenix Armada. Due to cracks in the Hephaestus appearing after Adam's capture the Phenix Armada were able to locate the location of a temple in Brazil. The den was attacked in an attempt to prevent Adam from being able to maintain the network. The mission eventually failed when Diggs got separated from his team. India- after separating from his team in The Gobi desert, diggs wound up in India, which coincides with Adam's capture. Eventually he is rescued by jet and brought to the compound. The compound- from then on Diggs spent a lot of time getting drunk and doing stupid shit with the other assassins until he met Grim. He became infatuated with the fellow assassin and they eventually started dating. After the compound was raided, Diggs and Grim moved to Australia Skills and aspirations Due to his intense parents Diggs has developed an odd skill set. His time studying law gives him knowledge of political loopholes and bi-laws. Also his time "off the grid" makes it easy for him to adapt to new environments, except for cities which he finds repulsive. Despite all this he has a hard time shooting long distances due to a lack of focus. Physical appearance and personality Diggs is quite tall, about 6'4. He has brown hair and a tanned completion, as well as a light stubble around his chin and checks. He mainly dresses in a faux dress shirt, old leather jacket and dark jeans as well as his stereotypical hat. At first glance he seems like an uneducated farm boy, but after he opens up he has a confident air "akin to Han Solo", a wealth of intellect and insight, plus he's Australian so lets face it, he's sexy as fuck. In normal interactions very little seems out of place with Diggs' mentality. During high stress situations however he exhibits a very absent air, almost a polar opposite to how he normally is. This behaviour is yet to be explained. Basic info Age: 22 Hight: 6'4 Location: Compound England